Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio
Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio was an Emma! DVD that was released on June 30, 2017. The video was also released on YouTube on May 21, 2017. Song List (YouTube Special) #Ballerina, Ballerina #Lavenders Blue (Instrumental) #Balla Balla Bambina #Emma's Bow Minuet #Brisé in the Breeze #Two Ballerinas #Dorothy Pas De Deux #Prince Laendler/Mary Mary #Emma's Ballet (Instrumental)/Chapter 2 - Ballet #This is How We Dance Ballet (With The Wiggle Town Dancing Police) #Goat Glissade #I Love It When It Rains #Banjo Breakdown (Instrumental) #Sur le Pont d'Avignon #When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra #The Fairy Dance (Instrumental) #Recital #The Bagpipe Song #Emma's Ending Song/Emma's Révérence Gallery File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMattitlecard.png|Title card File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMat1.png|"Emma's Ballet Barre and Mat" File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMat2.png|Emma File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMat3.png File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMat4.png File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMat5.png File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMat6.png File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMat7.png File:DressingUpforBalletClasstitlecard.png|Title card File:DressingUpforBalletClass1.png|"Dressing Up for Ballet Class" File:DressingUpforBalletClass2.png File:DressingUpforBalletClass3.png File:DressingUpforBalletClass4.png File:DressingUpforBalletClass5.png File:DressingUpforBalletClass6.png File:DressingUpforBalletClass7.png File:DressingUpforBalletClass8.png File:DressingUpforBalletClass9.png File:DressingUpforBalletClass10.png File:DemiPlietitlecard.png|Title card File:DemiPlie1.png|"Demi Plie" File:DemiPlie2.png File:DemiPlie3.png File:DemiPlie4.png File:DemiPlie5.png File:DemiPlie6.png|Stephanie, Emma, and George File:DemiPlie7.png File:DemiPlie8.png File:DemiPlie9.png File:DemiPlie10.png|George File:DemiPlie11.png File:DemiPlie12.png|George and Emma File:DemiPlie13.png File:DemiPlie14.png File:DemiPlie15.png File:DemiPlie16.png File:BattementTendutitleard.png|Title card File:BattementTendu1.png|Caterina, Emma, and Lachy File:BattementTendu2.png|"Battement Tendu" File:BattementTendu3.png File:BattementTendu4.png|Emma and Lachy File:BattementTendu5.png File:BattementTendu6.png File:BattementTendu7.png File:BattementTendu8.png File:BattementTendu9.png|Lachy File:BattementTendu10.png File:BattementTendu11.png File:BattementTendu12.png File:BattementTendu13.png File:BattementTendu14.png File:BattementTendu15.png File:BattementTendu16.png File:BattementTendu17.png File:Risestitlecard.png|Title card File:Rises1.png|"Rises" File:Rises2.png File:Rises3.png File:Rises4.png File:Rises5.png File:Rises6.png File:Rises7.png File:Rises8.png File:Rises9.png File:Rises10.png File:Plies,TendusandRisestitlecard.png|Title card File:Plies,TendusandRises1.png|"Plies, Tendus and Rises" File:Plies,TendusandRises2.png File:Plies,TendusandRises3.png File:Plies,TendusandRises4.png File:Plies,TendusandRises5.png File:Plies,TendusandRises6.png File:Plies,TendusandRises7.png File:BattementsGlissestitlecard.png|Title card File:BattementsGlisses1.png|Stephanie, Emma, and Caterina File:BattementsGlisses2.png File:BattementsGlisses3.png|"Battements Glisses" File:BattementsGlisses4.png File:BattementsGlisses5.png File:BattementsGlisses6.png|Caterina File:BattementsGlisses7.png File:BattementsGlisses8.png File:BattementsGlisses9.png File:BattementsGlisses10.png File:PortdeBrastitlecard.png|Title card File:PortdeBras1.png|"Port de Bras" File:PortdeBras2.png File:PortdeBras3.png File:PortdeBras4.png File:PortdeBras5.png File:PortdeBras6.png File:PortdeBras7.png File:PortdeBras8.png File:StretchontheStar.png|Stretch on the Star File:PointeandFlextitlecard.png|Title card File:PointeandFlex1.png|"Pointe and Flex" File:PointeandFlex2.png|Emma's bow shoes File:PointeandFlex3.png File:FrogStretchtitlecard.png|Title card File:FrogStretch1.png|"Frog Stretch" File:FrogStretch2.png File:Marchingtitlecard.png|Title card File:Marching.png|"Marching" File:Twirlingtitlecard.png|Title card File:Twirling.png|"Twirling" File:Twirling2.png File:Twirling3.png File:Twirling4.png File:Twirling5.png File:Twirling6.png File:Twirling7.png|Caterina and Emma File:Twirling8.png File:Twirling9.png File:Twirling10.png File:Skipstitlecard.png|Title card File:Skips1.png File:Skips2.png File:Skips3.png File:Skips4.png|"Skips" File:Skips5.png File:Skips6.png File:Skips7.png File:Skips8.png File:Skips9.png File:Skips10.png File:Glissadetitlecard.png|Title card File:Glissade1.png File:Glissade2.png File:Glissade3.png|"Glissade" File:Glissade4.png File:Glissade5.png File:Glissade6.png|Emma and Stephanie File:Glissade7.png File:Glissade8.png File:Glissade9.png File:PasDeChattitlecard.png|Title card File:PasDeChat1.png File:PasDeChat2.png File:PasDeChat3.png|"Pas De Chat" File:PasDeChat4.png File:PasDeChat5.png|Stephanie the Cat File:PasDeChat6.png File:PasDeChat7.png File:TempsLevetitlecard.png|Title card File:TempsLeve1.png File:TempsLeve2.png File:TempsLeve3.png File:TempsLeve4.png File:TempsLeve5.png File:TempsLeve6.png File:TempsLeve7.png File:TempsLeve8.png File:TempsLeve9.png File:TempsLeve10.png File:BalletMatRear.png|The rear of the ballet mat File:ClassicalWalksandPortDeBrastitlecard.png|Title card File:ClassicalWalksandPortDeBras1.png|"Classical Walks and Port De Bras" File:ClassicalWalksandPortDeBras2.png|Emma and Lachy File:SpringPointestitlecard.png|Title card File:SpringPointes1.png|"Spring Pointes" File:SpringPointes2.png|Emma File:SpringPointes3.png File:SpringPointes4.png|Simon File:Sautétitlecard.png|Title card File:Sauté1.png|"Sauté" File:Sauté2.png|Anthony File:Sauté3.png File:Sauté4.png|Anthony and Emma File:SkippinginaCircletitlecard.png|Title card File:SkippinginaCircle1.png|"Skipping in a Circle" File:SkippinginaCircle2.png|Lachy playing the toy piano File:SkippinginaCircle3.png File:DressingUpforaShowtitlecard.png|Title card File:DressingUpforaShow1.png|"Dressing Up for a Show" File:DressingUpforaShow2.png File:DressingUpforaShow3.png File:DressingUpforaShow4.png File:DressingUpforaShow5.png File:DressingUpforaShow6.png File:DressingUpforaShow7.png File:DressingUpforaShow8.png File:DressingUpforaShow9.png File:DressingUpforaShow10.png File:DressingUpforaShow11.png File:TheFairyDancetitlecard.png|Title card File:TheFairyDance(2017)1.png|"The Fairy Dance" File:TheFairyDance(2017)2.png|Emma doing the fairy dance File:TheFairyDance(2017)3.png|Lachy, Emma, and Anthony File:TheFairyDance(2017)4.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:TheFairyDance(2017)5.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)6.png|Lachy playing the 6-string banjo File:TheFairyDance(2017)7.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)8.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)9.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)10.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)11.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)12.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)13.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)14.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)15.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)16.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)17.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)18.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)19.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)20.png File:TheFairyDance(2017)21.png File:Recitaltitlecard.png|Title card File:Recital1.png|"Recital" File:Recital2.png File:Recital3.png|Stephanie, Emma, and Caterina File:Recital4.png File:Recital5.png File:Recital6.png|Lachy File:Recital7.png|Lachy, Stephanie, Emma, and Caterina File:Recital8.png File:Recital9.png File:Recital10.png File:Recital11.png File:Recital12.png File:Recital13.png File:Recital14.png|Stephanie, Lachy, Emma, George, and Caterina File:Reverencetitlecard.png File:Reverence1.png|"Reverence" File:Reverence2.png File:Reverence3.png File:Reverence4.png File:Reverence5.png File:Reverence6.png File:Reverence7.png IMG_4453.jpg|Youtube Link IMG_4449.jpg|Hunter Products Logo IMG_4450.jpg|Endboard File:RecitalBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Recital" File:SautéPromo.jpg File:Emma'sBalletBarreandMatPromo.jpg|Emma in a promo picture File:DressingUpforaShowPromo.jpg|Emma in a promo picture File:DressingUpforaBalletClassPromo.jpg|Emma in a promo picture 19092887_10155619529732018_986436461035345692_o.jpg|Emma in a promo picture 19055465_1552686074750396_4622220376402125325_o.jpg|Lachy and Emma in a promo picture 19059351_1529928620390735_4461759730815002756_n.jpg|Simon in a promo picture DVD Gallery DAKU6mcVoAAjIll.jpg|DVD Cover IMG_2145.jpg|Front Cover IMG_2146.jpg|Back Cover BowtifulBalletStudioDisc.jpg|DVD Disc 436424.png|Promotional image IMG_2144.jpg|French-Canadian Disc m14271122086_1.jpg|French-Canadian DVD Cover m14271122086_2.jpg|Back cover DVD Menu Gallery IMG_4445.jpg|DVD Menu (Background Music: Let's Dance with the Fairies (Instrumental)) Video Trivia * This Is so far Emma's only video to feature the whole group, not just Emma, but also, Lachy, Anthony, and Simon Category:Wiggles videos Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Non-released albums Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:Wiggly Youtube Category:New Wiggles Category:Australia Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Videos from the 10's